


Thoughts at Night

by ParkerStark



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Phil actually mentions a fuck ton of people in his thought, Phils thoughts are worried at night, So yeah, Spoilers through Captain America the Winter Soldier for MCU, Spoilers through S1:Ep13 of Agents of SHIELD, and is not easily forgiven, betrayal runs deep, but eh im not adding them as characters because they are not physically present., character introspection, even if everything else is calm, i basically just borrowed Phil okay he's not mine, ive just had him side by side with Tony for so long that my brain writes things for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which Left Tony, Banner, Thor, a handful of scattered remaining SHIELD agents, and not much else. He needed to rebuild an empire, a legacy, and he felt like a child trying to do so with mud and lego when he needed marble and gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/gifts).



> Written in the verse with my wonderful, wonderful Phil. You don't really need to know any backstory, besides Tony and Phil have been married about five years, Hero is a german shepherd, Princess is a black lab, and Sidekick is a prissy little cat. Tada.

Phil watched the ceiling, Tony sleeping quietly beside him, not wrapped around Phil for once. Instead the engineer was curled around Hero, the german shepherd pup that wasn't quite such a pup anymore. Phil knew their Princess would be at the foot of the bed, and Sidekick was likely prowling the house, or asleep somewhere near Princess.

He'd been faced with a question today, from Maria, that he just...didn't have an answer too. What was Tony's place in the new SHIELD?

He knew that Maria was asking because others would wonder. He knew Tony himself wouldn't want something where he was responsible for the handling or others, nor would he want to be ordered around.

("I've done my military time, Phil, I have no urge to be back on a team, outside of what i do to help the Avengers." Had been Tony's strained answer the one time he'd suggested Tony join a squad at SHIELD, and he'd never brought it up again. He knew Loki, and what he'd done as his General, was a sore spot with his little Monster.)

But the fact of the matter was Phil was lost. He was man enough to admit it, even if it was just here, in the quiet darkness of their bedroom, Tony's slow, steady breathing beside him.

Not just Tony, but the rest of his team. Did he give FitzSimmons and Skye and Tripp higher ranking positions simply because he felt he could trust them? 

He can't bring himself to even get past accepting May back into SHIELD, let alone in a position of power. As it is, she's damn lucky he's making her an agent at all. Greater good be damned, she'd betrayed his trust in a way no one else ever had, and he wasn't likely to forgive that, let alone forget it.

He needed people he could trust, and there were precious few of those at the moment. Steve was scattered to the winds with Wilson, trying to track down Barnes. Natasha was close by, but not really available unless an emergency came up - she had to discover who she was. Barton was off grid at the moment, though connections in Botswana put him there two days ago, though he knew Clint would have jumped three countries and probably an ocean by now. His archer would be back when he felt safe.

...Which Left Tony, Banner, Thor, a handful of scattered remaining SHIELD agents, and not much else. He needed to rebuild an empire, a legacy, and he felt like a child trying to do so with mud and lego when he needed marble and gold.

"Stop thinking so hard." Tony mumbled, turning over to nuzzle his head against Phil's chest, arc reactor shining softly through where the sheet was pulled up around him. "Worry in the morning. Over pancakes. Pancakes make everything better."

Phil huffed out a chuckle, and kissed the top of Tony's head, listening to his husbands breathing even out again, and Phil closed his eyes.

He slept better with Tony wrapped around him anyway.


End file.
